The Bodyguard
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang kunoici Suna. Well, nggak bisa dibilang romance juga sih... Tapi kalo bisa dibilang romance, Gaara X OC
1. Prolog

**Fanfic Naruto pertamaku nih. Kalo banyak kekurangan di sana-sini harap dimaklumi sajalah... Tapi dikomentarin juga ya! Jangan didiemin doang. Berikanlah komentar yang membangun (doeh...). Hwehehehe...**

**Fanfic ini bercerita dari sudut pandang OC, seorang shinobi Suna. Sebenernya, aku ngerasa judul Fanfic ini agak norak. Tapi mau gimana lagi?! Naming-sense & title-sense ku payah (aku ngaku!). Jadi, kalo punya ide yang lebih bagus buat judulnya (beserta judul2 chapternya nanti), tolong dibantu! m( )m**

**Disclamer: **Masashi Kishimoto (siapa lagi? Nggak mungkin aku, kan!)

* * *

**Prolog**

"_Haruka, jangan keluar!" perintah Ibu._

_Haruka yang saat itu berniat bermain dengan teman-temannya segera menghentikan langkahnya._

"_Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Haruka bingung._

"_Di luar ada monster. Pokoknya kamu jangan keluar!" kata Ibu tegas._

_Haruka tidak berani membantah. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap penasaran. Ia membuka jendela sedikit, lalu mengintip. Di luar sana terlihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurnya sedang duduk seorang diri._

"Mana monsternya?"_ pikir Haruka._

_Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki berambut mereah itu menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka sempat bertatapan dalam waktu yang cukup lama sebelum Haruka kembali menutup jendelanya._

"_Anak yang aneh," gumam Haruka. Ia pun berjalan meninggalkan jendela dan memutuskan untuk bermain di kamarnya.

* * *

_

"Haruka-sensei, bangun! Kita masih dalam misi, nih." Samar-samar Haruka mendengar suara seorang anak perempuan.

"Gimana, Aki-chan? Dia bangun nggak? Kalo nggak bangun juga, sini, biar aku yang bangunkan!" Kali ini terdengar suara anak laki-laki.

"Jangan Yoji-kun! Biar aku saja!" Suara anak perempuan lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku saja! Ditendang sedikit pasti..."

"Ne, ne, Yoji. Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada bunshin-ku?"

Aki dan Yoji terkejut tatkala mendengar suara yang mereka kenal. Ternyata si pemilik suara itu berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Haruka-sensei! Sudah bangun?" tanya Aki senang.

"Eh, Haru-nee sudah bangun dari tadi?" Yoji ikut bertanya dengan agak terbata-bata.

"Ya, aku bangun sudah cukup lama untuk tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku," Haruka memandang Yoji dengan tatapan tajam.

Sebenarnya Haruka berbohong. Ia baru bangun saat mendengar suara Yoji. Tapi ia cukup cepat untuk mengelabui kedua muridnya dengan membuat bunshin dan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah, itu, aku cuma bercanda kok, Haru-nee," kata Yoji gugup.

"Kau masih memanggilku 'Haru-nee' juga? Apa kau tidak punya rasa hormat padaku sebagai seorang murid pada gurunya?!" cecar Haruka.

"Eto... Aku kan sudah biasa memanggilmu begitu, Haru-nee. Lagipula umur kita kan hanya berbeda 4 tahun dan Haru-nee di sini juga hanya bertugas sebagai guru sementara, kan?" Yoji membela diri.

"Karena ituu!!! Panggil aku sensei! Kalau kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu, rasanya perjuanganku untuk menjadi jonin selama ini sia-sia saja," gerutu Haruka. Yoji nyengir mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal sementara, Kazekage-sama gimana, Sensei? Selama Sensei membimbing kita, nggak ada yang jadi pelindung Kazekage, dong?" tanya Aki.

"Haaah? Dia sih nggak perlu dikhawatirin!" kata Haruka cuek. "Dia itu super kuat. Yah, kalian tau sendiri kan bagaimana orang-orang takut padanya sebelum dia jadi Kazekage? Kalau menurutku, pekerjaanku sebagai pelindungnya itu hanya sekedar formalitas. Mungkin bagi banyak orang aku masih terlalu muda untuk jadi seorang jonin. Jadi, mereka masih belum percaya kalau aku bisa terjun dalam misi-misi berbahaya," keluh Haruka.

"Tapi Sensei, Temari-san dan Kankurou-san juga hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari Sensei dan mereka juga jonin. Lagipula Kazekage sendiri seumuran dengan Sensei, kan?" hibur Aki.

"Aki, mereka itu keluarga istimewa. Tentu saja orang tidak akan heran kalau mereka menjadi jonin atau bahkan Kazekage dengan begitu mudahnya," kata Haruka.

"Tapi, Haru-nee...Eh, maksudku Sensei, orang-orang di Sunagakure juga sudah tau kok kalau Sensei adalah salah satu ninja jenius dari Suna." Yoji ikut meyakinkan Haruka.

"Wah, jadi merasa tersanjung nih dipuji begitu. Ehm ngomong-ngomong, Ryutarou mana?" Haruka menanyakan keberadaan muridnya yang satu lagi.

"Itu, di luar sama Genki-san. Lagi siap-siap," jawab Aki. Genki-san adalah orang yang harus mereka lindungi dalam misi kali ini.

"Aki-chan, Yoji, Sensei sudah bangun belum?" Dari luar terdengar suara Ryutarou.

"Udah bangun, kok." Haruka yang menjawab. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka semua sudah siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

**Gomen kalo banyak yang aneh, ya... Review please. Tapi mungkin belum ada yang bisa di review ya? Masih blom ada intinya sih... Hehehe...**


	2. Tugas Pertama

**Well, baca aja deh... Lagi pusing...**

**Disclamer: **Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Beginning**

"Haruka-sensei, istirahat sebentar, ya!" pinta Aki.

Haruka menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya ketiga muridnya yang sudah kepayahan.

"Belum lama jalan udah mau istirahat? Memalukan! Genki-san aja masih kuat jalan, kok. Perjalanan kita kan masih panjang," kata Haruka.

"Habis, nggak seperti biasanya, misi kali ini banyak gangguannya sih," keluh Ryutarou.

Memang, walaupun misi mereka adalah misi tingkat C —melindungi Genki-san dari perampok sampai ke desanya—, tapi banyak sekali gangguan yang mereka hadapi. Para perampok (baik perampok biasa maupun ninja) sebertinya bertambah beberapa kali lipat. Tapi sebenarnya Haruka justru senang. Setidaknya ia bisa unjuk kemampuan bertarungnya.

"Ini gara-gara Haru-nee! Mereka mengincar kita karena berpikir kalau kita hanya empat anak kecil yang lemah. Mereka sama sekali tidak menganggap Haru-nee sebagai jonin," kata Yoji.

Sebenarnya Haruka tahu kalau kata-kata Yoji benar, tapi ia tentu tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Itu kan karena kalian saja yang tampangnya lemah!" kata Haruka.

"Istirahat sebentar aja deh, Sensei," pinta Aki lagi. Ia kelihatan benar-benar lelah.

"Tapi nanti Genki-san telat sampai di desanya lho!" Haruka melirik Genki-san. Lelaki tua itu malah tersenyum.

"Saya nggak apa-apa, kok. Bukan perjalanan yang terburu-buru. Jadi, istirahat saja sebentar," kata pria tua itu.

Haruka menghela napas dan menatap ketiga muridnya yang kelelahan. "Ya sudah, kita istirahat 10 menit," katanya.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga," kata Yoji seraya menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah.

"Huh, sepertinya kita tidak bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke Suna," keluh Haruka.

"Haruka-sensei ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke pekerjaan lama Sensei, ya?" tanya Aki polos.

"Hah?! Untuk apa? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau bagiku, itu bukan pekerjaan. Hanya sekedar formalitas. Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Suna supaya aku bisa dapat misi yang lebih menantang, tahu!" kata Haruka.

"Maaf ya, aku memang hanya merepotkan saja." Tiba-tiba Genki-san bersuara.

"Ah, maaf Genki-san. Bukan begitu. Aku tidak bermaksud..."

Genki-san tertawa melihat kepanikan Haruka. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Aku juga hanya bercanda," katanya.

Haruka tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat sang Kazekage yang ditakuti banyak orang. Ia baru menyadari kalau semalam ia memimpikan saat pertamakalinya ia melihat sang Kazekage sewaktu kecil dulu. Ada apa, ya? Mengingat Kazekage selalu membuatnya kembali mengingat hari yang menyebalkan itu...

_Hai itu, Haurka akan diberitahu apa pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai seorang jonin. Haruka tentu sangat senang. Dengan hati berdebar-debar, ia pergi ke kantor Kazekage._

_Ketika tiba di kantor Kazekage, yang dilihatnya hanya tiga bersaudara Temari-Kankurou-Gaara, anak-anak dari Kazekage terdahulu. Ah, dan Gaara adalah Kazekage yang sekarang, sang Godaime._

"_Ohayo." Haruka memberi salam kepada ketiganya dengan agak gugup._

"_Ohayo, Haruka-chan. Boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Temari sambil tersenyum._

_Haruka mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia berpikir, apa tidak apa-apa? Rasanya tidak seharusnya orang-orang di hadapannya ini memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab._

"_Begini Haruka-cham, kami sudah memikirkan mengenai tugas pertamamu sebagai seorang jonin." Temari terdiam sejenak lalu menatap kedua adiknya. Haruka ikut-ikutan menatap keduanya. Dilihatnya Kankurou menatapnya sambil tersenyum sementara Gaara memandang ke arah lain dengan wajah malas._

"_Kami memutuskan..."_

"_Kalian yang memutuskan, aku tidak!" Tiba-tiba Gaara memotong perkataan Temari._

"_Ya. Aku, Kankurou, dan beberapa orang lainnya," Temari menatap Gaara, "memutuskan bahwa tugas pertamamu sebagai seorang jonin adalah menjadi pelindung Kazekage."_

"_APA?!" Haruka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Baginya ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. "Kenapa?" tanyanya bingung._

"_Begini, Haruka-chan, kami memutuskan hal ini dengan berbagai pertimbangan," kata Temari._

"_Tapi..."_

"_Ini tugasmu, suka atau tidak." Temari tiba-tiba menjadi tegas, membuat Haruka tidak berani membantah._

"_Oke, karena ini hari pertamamu bertugas, lebih baik kalian ngobrol-ngobrol dulu supaya saling kenal. Aku dan Kankurou harus pergi karena ada misi yang harus kami selesaikan. Gaara, baik-baik dengan pekerjaanmu, ya! Jya ne!" Temari mengacak-acak rambut Gaara sebelum menghilang bersama Kankurou._

"_Sial, mereka semakin seenaknya padaku." Haruka mendengar Gaara menggerutu seraya merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Merasa diperhatikan, Gaara berbalik menatap Haruka._

"_Ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin._

_Haruka tiba-tiba merasa tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi. "Ugh, masa bodo kau Kazekage atau apa! Kuberitahu saja ya, aku tidak suka pekerjaan ini! Lagipula sejak awal aku tidak setuju kalau kamu menjadi Kazekage. Kenapa aku harus melindungi kamu, orang terkuat dan yang paling ditakuti di Suna?! Ini sih artinya aku tidak punya tugas!" Haruka menumpahkan semua perasaannya pada anak laki-laki berambut merah itu._

"_Biar bagaimanapun, protes padaku pun percuma. __Bukan aku yang berwenang dalam hal ini," kata Gaara cuek. Matanya sibuk mempelajari berkas-berkas di hadapannya._

"_Kau kan Kazekage!"_

_Gaara menoleh ke areah Haruka dan memandangnya dengan tatapan jengkel. "Kau pikir Kazekage dapat berbuat seenaknya?"_

"_Tapi ini kan masalah kecil!"_

"_Ya, masalah kecil yang kau besar-besarkan. Kalau kau ingin protes, sampaikan saja pada Temari-neesan. Keluhanmu itu mengganggu tahu!"_

_Haruka menatap Gaara yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertasnya. Haruka merasa kesal sekali hari itu. Ia ingin sekali protes. Tapi melihat reaksi Temari sebelumnya, ia yakin kalau ia tidak akan berhasil. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa duduk sambil mengawasi Gaara yang sibuk bekerja._

"Sensei, sudah waktunya melanjutkan perjalanan." Aki menyadarkan Haruka dari lamunannya.

"Oke! Ayo berangkat!" Haruka mengacungkan tinjunya ke udara dengan wajah bersemangat.

"_Kodomo,_" celetuk Yoji.

"Apa katamu?!" Haurka menatap Yoji dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Yoji cuma bercanda kok, Sensei. Ne, Yoji?" kata Ryutarou cepat. Yoji segera mengiyakan.

"Sensei, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang," tegur Aki.

Haruka menoleh ke arah Genki-san yang tersenyum geli seraya menatap mereka. Haruka menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Awas kalau kau mengulanginya!" Haruka sempat mengancam Yoji sebelum memimpin kelompokny kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

**Tsuzuku

* * *

**

**Review please... Maaf cuma segini, yaph..**


	3. Yang Lebih Penting

**Sebenernya tadinya uda males nerusin... Tapi, karena ada yg minta di update, ya..diterusin lagi deh. Hehehe... Thanks buat yg uda nge-review! **

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yang Lebih Penting**

_Gadis kecil itu berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan bersenandung pelan. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju taman untuk bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ia sudah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan dilakukannya bersama teman-temannya._

"_KYAAA!!"_

_Gadis kecil itu mendengar suara teriakan dari arah taman. Ia segera berlari menghampiri suara itu dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah berdiri tak jauh dari teman-temannya yang ketakutan. Beberapa temannya bahkan terluka._

_Sebelum bisa memahami apa yang terjadi, gadis kecil itu melihat pasir berkerumun di sekitar anak laki-laki itu, lalu bergerak menuju teman-temannya. Teman-temannya kembali berteriak ketakutan._

"_Berhenti!" Gadis kecil itu berteriak, membuat gerakan pasir itu terhenti._

"_Haruka-chan!" Teman-temannya berlari ke arah gadis itu. Beberapa diantara mereka menangis ketakutan._

_Anak laki-laki itu berbalik dan menatap Haruka dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti. Haruka bukannya tidak merasa takut sama sekali, tapi melihat teman-temannya, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengancam anak itu._

"_Kalau kau mengganggu teman-temanku lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" katanya. Kemudian ia dan teman-temannya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan anak laki-laki berambut merah yang terdiam._

Haruka menatap sekelilingnya. Ah, ia ingat, semalam ia dan kelompoknya bermalam di hutan. Rupanya matahari sudah muncul. Ketiga muridnya tidak terlihat sementara Genki-san masih tertidur.



"Sudah bangun, Sensei?" tegur Aki. Kelihatannya ia baru saja selesai mencuci muka.

"Hn." Haruka hanya bergumam, masih memikirkan mimpinya. Lagi-lagi ia memimpikan masa lalunya, saat ia –untuk kedua kalinya– bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Kenapa, Sensei?" tanya Aki. Haruka hanya menggeleng.

"Haru-nee! Gawat!" Yoji dan Ryutarou tiba-tiba muncul sambil berlari-lari menghampiri mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Haruka menjitak kepala Yoji.

"Aduh! Ini serius, Nee.. eh, Sensei!" Yoji mengacung-acungkan secarik kertas.

"Ini baru aja sampai dengan merpati," kata Ryutarou.

"Ada apa?" Genki-san yang terbangun bertanya dengan nada bingung, tapi tidak aa yang menjawab.

Haruka dan Aki mengambil kertas dari tangan Yoji dan membacanya berdua. Hanya ada 2 kalimat singkat di sana.

"_Kazekage diculik. Shibobi yang telah selesai menjalankan misinya diharap cepat kembali ke Sunagakure"_

Wajah Haruka memucat membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"_Dia? Kazekage yang 'itu'? Diculik??" _pikir Haruka tak percaya.

"Kami ngerti kok kalau Haru-neesan ingin kembali ke Sunagakure duluan," kata Yoji tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Kami nggak apa-apa kok tanpa Sensei. Lagipula, tinggal setengah jalan lagi kan," tambah Ryutarou.

"Iya. Lagipula tugas asli Sensei melindungi Kazekage, kan?" Aki ikut menambahkan perkataan teman-temannya.

Haruka menatap ketiga muridnya. Ketiganya memasang tampang serius, membuat Haruka tak bisa menahan tawa. "Buh...Hahahaha..."

Aki, Yoji, dan Ryutarou menatap Haruka dengan tatapan heran.

"_Daijoubu desu_. Kita lanjutin perjalanan," kata Haruka.

"_Demo..._"



"_Ii yo_. Tugasku sekarang kan menemani kalian mengawal Genki-san." Haruka meyakinkan ketiga muridnya.

"Yaa...Kalau Neesan memang memutuskan begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan," kata Yoji.

"Yosh! Kali ini tanpa istirahat!" Aki ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

Haruka tersenyum.

_Haruka berjalan dengan wajah cemberut. Seorang anak berambut merah berjalan di depannya sambil mengamati sekeliling. Kali ini, sang Kazekage ingin berkeliling Sunagakure, karena itu Haruka terpaksa menemaninya. Biar bagaimanapun, ia kan pelindung sang Kazekage._

"_Huweee..."_

_Tiba-tiba Haruka mendengar suara tangis. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil terjatuh dan menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera menghampiri anak itu dan membantunya berdiri. Ia juga sempat mengantar anak itu pulang._

_Saat Haruka kembali ke tempat tadi, ia melihat Gaara masih berdiri di sana, sama sekali tak bergerak dari tempatnya._

"_Kau tidak seharusnya tiba-tiba meninggalkanku," kata Gaara dengan nada datar._

"_Ta..."_

"_Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba aku diserang selama kau pergi?" tanya Gaara lagi, masih tanpa ekspresi._

"_Aku kan cuma ngantar anak kecil!!" kata Haruka kesal._

"_Misimu sekarang melindungiku, kau seharusnya mengerti itu. Sekarang tidak apa-apa karena tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi lain kali kau harus tahu mana yang lebih penting." Gaara berkata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Haruka._

_Haruka baru saja akan membela diri, tapi Gaara sudah bicara lagi. "Betul-betul tidak berubah, selalu saja mementingkan orang lain."_

_Haruka melongo mendengar kata-kata itu. 'Tidak berubah'? Itu artinya, Gaara ingat tentangnya?_



Haruka dan kelompoknya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, kali ini dengan kecepatan dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Haruka menatap langit, mengingat ucapan sang Kazekage.

"_Ini misiku sekarang. Pilihanku betul kan, Kazekage-sama?" _katanya dalam hati.

**Tsuzuku**

**Rencananya sih setelah ini chapter terakhir... Tapi masih belum tau kapan bakal di update..**

**Review!**


	4. Misi Selanjutnya

**Misi Selanjutnya**

Haruka melongo saat tiba di gerbang masuk Sunagakure. Gerbang itu dipenuhi orang-orang berwajah cemas. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah wanita. Haruka tahu pasti kalau mereka sedang menunggu kepulangan Sang Kazekage.

"Haruka! Misimu sudah selesai?" seorang perempuan sebaya Haruka langsung menghampirinya saat melihat ia datang.

"Nanako! Iya, lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan, tapi misinya sukses," jawab Haruka.

"Lho, ketiga muridmu mana?"

"Ah, aku meninggalkan mereka dan pergi lebih dulu. Er...Apa itu buruk?"

"Yah, sebetulnya tidak seharusnya kau meninggalkan mereka. Tapi kalau mereka, aku rasa tidak perlu khawatir."

Haruka menghembuskan napas lega mendengar jawaban Nanako. "Mm, Kazekage belum kembali?" tanya Haruka lagi. Sebenarnya ia hanya sekedar memastikan saja. Keramaian di depan gerbang sudah bisa menjelaskannya.

"Iya. Penduduk Suna berencana menunggunya di gerbang, makanya jadi ramai begitu. Untuk tidak semua orang berkumpul. Tapi hampir semua wanita berkumpul sih. Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau Kazekage yang satu itu cukup tenar."

"Ne, Nanako, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi sih?" tanya Haruka. Ia benar-benar masih tidak bisa percaya kalau Gaara bisa diculik.

"Sebenarnya waktu Kazekage bertarung dengan orang berpakaian aneh itu, ia hampir menang. Tapi tiba-tiba orang itu menjatuhkan bom ke atas Sunagakure. Untuk melindungi desa, Kazekage mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan akhirnya menjadi lengah…"

"Oh, begitu…" Haruka bergumam pelan, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Kau pikir kalau aku…"



"Tidak perlu." Nanako memutus perkataan Haruka sebelum Haruka sempat menyelesaikannya. "Regu penyelamat sudah pergi cukup lama. Kalau kau bermaksud menyusul mereka, aku rasa percuma. Lagipula, mungkin mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi. Kudengar ada kabar yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah menemukan Kazekage-sama," jelas Nanako.

Haruka mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, kau tahu, sebagian besar dari regu penyelamat yang berangkat adalah wanita. Tsk, tsk, tsk… Benar-benar deh mereka itu…"

Haruka hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar perkataan Nanako. "Ne, Nanako, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi," kata Haruka seraya berjalan menjauhi gerbang, menuju gedung tinggi yang sangat familiar untuknya.

Tok! Tok! Tok! "_Shitsurei shimasu_." Haruka mengetuk pintu dan memberi salam walaupun ia sendiri sudah menduga kalau ruangan itu kosong.

Ia menghampiri sofa dan duduk di sana. Sebelumnya pun ia selalu duduk di sana, memandangi dengan bosan Kazekage yang sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di mejanya. Haruka cukup senang duduk di situ karena dari sana, ia bisa melihat Sunagakure lewat jendela.

Saat Haruka melihat ke luar jendela, dilihatnya rombongan yang berkumpul di depan gerbang bergerak perlahan menuju rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya dia sudah kembali," kata Haruka pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka itu sadar nggak sih kalo mereka malah menghalangi jalan dengan berkerumun begitu?!" Haruka memandang rombongan itu –lebih tepatnya para perempuan di rombongan itu– dengan tatapan kesal.



Sejujurnya, sejak dulu ia sudah kesal pada para perempuan di Sunagakure. Ia benar-benar heran, bagaimana bisa mereka yang dulunya sangat takut, bahkan membenci Gaara, tiba-tiba langsung berbalik menjadi penggemar Gaara sejak ia menjadi Kazekage. Bahkan Haruka mendengar kalau diam-diam ada 'FansClub Gaara-sama' di Sunagakure.

Anehnya lagi, mereka seolah lupa bahwa dulu mereka pernah memaki Gaara, atau malah menimpukinya dengan batu kalau Gaara tidak melihat –yang tentu saja tidak melukai Gaara karena ia selalu dilindungi oleh pasirnya–. Tapi, apa mereka pernah minta maaf pada Gaara? Tidak kan? Dan Haruka benci orang-orang seperti itu. Padahal Gaara sendiri pernah minta maaf atas kelakuannya di masa lalu di hadapan para penduduk Sunagakure. Kalau melihat pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara sekarang, Haruka jadi malu karena dulu tidak langsung memaafkan Gaara.

Ia ingin bertemu Gaara… Ia ingin minta maaf…

"Dasar orang-orang itu! Kalau mereka ramai begitu, gimana kamu bisa istirahat?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba dterdengar, disusul suara pintu terbuka. Haruka cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Ara? Haruka-chan?"

Haruka melihat Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou di depan pintu.

"Kazekage-sama, Anda tidak di rumah sakit?" tanya Haruka heran.

"_Orang-orang itu_ berkumpul di sana. Di rumah juga. Kalau berisik begitu kan Gaara jadi tidak bisa istirahat. Makanya kami membawanya ke mari," jelas Temari.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku istirahat di sini saja. Lagipula, aku juga tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Gaara.

"Begitu ya? Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Haruka-chan!"

"I-iya?"

"Tolong jaga Gaara, ya. Aku dan Kankurou harus melapor pada para petinggi tentang_ misi penyelamatan_ kami. Oh ya, pastikan dia istirahat! Jangan biarkan dia menyentuh dokumen-

dokumen itu! Biar nanti Kankurou yang mengurus dokumen-dokumennya," pesan Temari, yang diikuti suara "ugh" yang cukup keras dari Kankurou.

"Baik."

Sesaat setelah Temari dan Kankurou keluar ruangan, Gaara menghampiri sofa dan merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Ano… Kazekage-sama, kalau Anda mau, saya akan mengambilkan bantal agar Anda bisa tidur."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin tidur sekarang," kata Gaara. "Ng..Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'Kazekage-sama'?"

"Eh? Ah… Itu…"

Haruka mungkin salah lihat, tapi tadi ia sempat melihat Gaara tersenyum geli walau hanya sesaat.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya," jawab Haruka singkat. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa melin…"

"Baguslah kalau kau bisa menyelesaikan misimu." Gaara memotong ucapan Haruka. "Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan memerlukan pelindung lagi. Kalau kau sudah menyelesaikan misimu sebelumnya, berarti sekarang aku bisa memberimu misi baru kan? Bagaimana kalau menjadi pelindung Kazekage?"

"Baik, Kazekage-sama." Haruka menjawab dengan senyum sumringah.

"Hh…Telingaku sakit mendengar panggilan itu darimu," kata Gaara tiba-tiba.

Haruka langsung merasa emosinya naik. _"Kenapa kalau orang lain yang memangglkanya begitu ia biasa-biasa saja, tapi waktu aku yang memanggilnya begitu, telinganya jadi sakit?"_ pikirnya kesal.



"Lebih baik kalau kau menyebutku 'kau' seperti biasa. Atau 'Gaara' juga boleh," kata Gaara. Haruka melongo mendengarnya. "Aku sudah biasa dengan panggilan seperti itu darimu," tambah Gaara.

"Baik," kata Haruka sambil tersenyum. Mulai sekarang ia akan kembali ke tugas pertamanya. Kali ini ia akan menjalaninya tanpa menggerutu…

"Oi, bisa pijat aku? Badanku sakit nih."

"AKU PELINDUNG! BUKAN TUKANG PIJAT!"

….er.. mungkin sih…

OWARI

**A/N:**

**Waaiii…. Dekita! Dekita!! Yay! Akhirnya selesai juga… Hehehe…**

**Buat semua yang baca & nge-review cerita ini, makasih banget yah! Aku terharu… Hikz… Hehehe… Soalnya aku betul-betul nggak nyangka kalo bakal ada yang suka cerita ini lho! Soalnya jujur aja, sebenernya aku bikin cerita ini selalu buru-buru, kesannya asal jadi aja. Bagian yang terakhir ini juga. Makanya…aku betul-betul ngerasa kalo cerita ini banyaaaak banget kekurangannya. Kalo baca lagi, rasanya pengen aku revisi lagi. Tapi aku males… ;p**

**Pokoknya minna, arigatou…. Smoga endingnya bisa memuaskan… **

**Jya… (-)v **


End file.
